


Delivery for Malfoy

by precieux_tae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cupcakes, F/M, Flowers, Hermione knows all, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precieux_tae/pseuds/precieux_tae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy is getting gifts, Harry is in love, Hermione seems to know who,<br/>and Ron's head hurts from all the thinking he's been doing lately.<br/>or<br/>Ron sets out to find who Harry is in love with, and it just so happens to be connected to Malfoy much to Ron's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery for Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Drarry would have been cannon.  
> Takes place in the ministry where all of them work. Post War

“Delivery for Draco Malfoy."

His cheeks warmed as he opened the box. Everyone was watching him, just as they had all the times before, curious to know what the box contained. It made Draco laugh. He picked up the card, and smiled, a giggle leaving his rosy red lips.

“Real manly there Malfoy.”

One person’s stupid comment and suddenly Draco’s laughter was gone, his eyes returning to the familiar cold grey. His audience watched in awe as the once human Draco transformed into the cruel Malfoy they knew. It was all done in seconds.

He sneered, turning to the familiar redhead. “Didn’t know you cared so much Weasley?” The redhead glared, watching Draco walk out, his box clutched tightly in his hand.

“Wow, did you see the brand?”

“Who would pay that much for _Malfoy_ , it’s bloody mad!” He spat, his face scrunching up in disgust. Hermione glared at him, smacking his arm before returning to the discussion.

“What do you think Harry?”

“Huh. Why would Harry care?” Another smack and a huff of anger from Hermione had Ron sitting quietly sulking like a child. Now that Ron thought of it, his best friend really seemed interested in this whole Malfoy business. No, that wasn’t the word Hermione used, it was obsessed. His eyes followed Malfoy from him entering the room, getting the gift, and then him leaving. It was sort of creepy.

“I don’t know.”

Now Ron wasn’t very bright, but even he knew Harry was lying. He watched his best friend turn away, a soft smile crossing his face. It wasn’t just any soft smile either it was the I-love-you-and-I-wish-you-were-here kind of smile. He’d only seen it once before, when Harry had dated Cho back in fifth year.

“Harry's in love!” Everyone turned to him, their eyes in disbelief.

“Well it’s about time you noticed.” Seamus rolled his eyes, his voice teasing. “I thought we’d have to spell it out for you.” Ron glared at him.

“I’m going to find out who the lucky gal is.” His chest swelled in pride, but just as quickly deflated when he heard the laughter. “What? You know who it is?”

“No no. you go ahead.” Hermione smiled her I-know-everything smile. He narrowed his eyes relieving Harry was no longer sitting with them.

“Where-“

“Back.” He smiled, kissing his girlfriend quickly, before running after Harry.

  
“You liked it love?” Harry? That had to be Harry, and to Ron’s amazement, someone answered their voice soft and familiar. He knew the girl.

Her laugh rang through his head. She sounded an awful like…. Malfoy! No. Not possible. “Eh, could have been better, though I prefer flowers, orchids to be specific.”

“Your wish is my command.” After that there was no more talking, just small sounds, and…. Ron blushed, his ears turning the color of his hair. Oh. Slowly, he backed away, turning to walk away. He’d ask Harry tomorrow.

…

“Good morning Ron.” Harry beamed, his smile lighting his whole face, making him look eighteen again. If Ron, hadn’t known better he’d say his best friend had gotten laid. ...probably had. He shuddered, remembering yesterday. Yup he had.

“Hey Harry-“He stopped himself, noticing he’d lost all of Harry's attention. In fact, everyone seemed to be staring at the same thing. He turned to find a delivery man, handing Malfoy a large bouquet of flowers. It wasn’t Thursday. What.

The color on his face drained. They weren’t just any flowers. They were…

“Orchids.” He watched, appalled as Draco smiled, his eyes soft, and then turned to look at him, his love clear in his eyes. No not at him. Harry. What was happening?

So lost and confused, he jumped when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Hermione giving him look of pity. “You found out huh.” He nodded.

“How long- when- how?”

“Six months, and I have an idea, but don’t do anything stupid. Harry's really happy. You know he hasn’t been the same since…well you know.” Sirius. He swallowed loudly. Sirius death had not been kind to his best friend. He looked down. Harry had been a shadow for the past few years since his death. He lifted his head, watching as Harry smiled, oblivious and happy.

Ron smiled too. “Okay.” Hermione hugged him, beaming. He kissed her.

Two hours later, both now home, lying in bed, he turned to face her. “Hey you never told me how they started hanging out.”

Hermione looked at him.”Cupcakes.”

“What?”

“Cupcakes.”

“Cupcakes?”

“Cupcakes.” He sighed. Hermione made no sense some times.

**Author's Note:**

> Small little one shot, i wrote when i couldn't sleep. I've always felt Ron is a good person at heart, who sometimes lets prejudice thoughts cloud his mind. I hope it wasn't to bad, and too all who read it... Merci. <3


End file.
